


翔润｜Love Situation

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: Beta发情梗来自微博https://m.weibo.cn/2801776695/4362484263450579





	翔润｜Love Situation

beta发情梗

****危机重重LOVE SITUATION** **

****01.** **

深夜，公寓大楼万籁俱寂，一楼健身房的前台下班前照常叮嘱唯一仍在举铁的帅哥记得锁门——工作原因他总是姗姗来迟，前台看不下去他那张沮丧的脸，干脆特意为他申请了一把备用钥匙。

松本润答应一声，拿毛巾擦了擦汗，躺在瑜伽垫上开始最后的拉伸。

Beta虽然不像Omega那么柔弱，却也无法和天生就拥有强健体魄的Alpha相比。松本作为先天相对吃亏的一款，从小体弱多病，瘦得几乎风一吹就能倒在学校。还好，等进入职场，需要集中精力的时间陡然增多，加上他是个克己的性格，一份企划不做到尽善尽美不罢休，几乎天天都最后一个离开公司。

换谁都受不了如此持续高强度的工作。

某日开会中他突然晕倒，正在发言的是他的上司，被他吓得几乎跳起来，一把抱起松本，在众目睽睽下冲出了会议室——倒是让那些曾经信誓旦旦“我们部长不可能跑那么快”的人狠狠惊讶了一把。等松本醒来，得知自己是用这么羞耻的方式来到医院后差点又晕过去一次。从此以后，无论他加班到几点，回家已经多晚，都坚持去健身房运动一小时。

这种丢脸的事情……他绝不允许发生第二次！

“平躺，双手抱膝……”

他放松地躺着，闭上眼睛，根据耳边女声的指示将身体摆成各种姿势，脑中因为什么也不想而一片空白。运动后肾上腺素飙升，他全身肌肉酸痛，但心情相当愉悦，甚至是高涨，当下就盘算着回家后一定要美美地泡个澡。当初选择公寓时松本就很在意浴室环境，特意挑了拥有大浴缸的房型，浴室面积也堪比他那个放了巨大衣柜的衣帽间。

上班日可以随意一些。他胡乱冲了个澡，挑出一个蓝色浴球扔进浴缸，眼看它全部融化后跨进去，整个人浸在水中，只留一个脑袋，一眨不眨地盯着旁边架子上立起的平板电脑。这部他一直很想看的电影有一段露骨的床上镜头，他看得入了神，不自觉间下半身已经起了反应。情欲似乎比平时来势更凶猛一些，松本有点惊讶自己进入状态这么快，有些疑惑却也没多想，只在脑中琢磨了一下清理浴缸的日期，就不迟疑地将手伸向了自己的跨间。许久没有发泄，他没撑多久就爽快地射精了。高潮特有的舒爽让他像是飞在云端，闭着眼睛喘了一会儿，松本看了一会儿已经有点浑浊的水，起身打算再冲个淋浴，小腹却突然升起一股热流，他腿一软，又跌回了浴缸。

怎么会……

刚刚满足过一次的身体重新开始躁动，不应期短得不正常，而且这种感觉……好像和平时不太一样。他无力地靠在浴室瓷砖上，身体发烫，脸上逐渐飘起红晕。意识在陌生情潮下逐渐飘远，情欲主导了思维，他的脑内开始有些奇奇怪怪的幻想：作为一个男性Beta，他竟然盼着有人来触碰他——粗暴一点也没关系，用什么都好……抚慰他的全身。

胸部好痒……

他抬起手，无意识地揉捏起了自己的乳头，刚碰到就舒服地呻吟出声。拉扯和搔刮都很有用，他不由自主加大了力道，想象是一双陌生的手在触碰自己，不仅前端兴奋地颤抖，连后面也开始流水。

他猛地睁开眼，大惊失色。

作为一个细致的处女座，松本润早在被确诊是beta时就已经将这一性别的资料查了个底朝天。他依然躺在浴缸中，体内热流涌动，手脚却一片冰凉。

“其实Beta也是有发情期的，持续时间一周左右，只不过由于性腺退化过于彻底，大概只有百分之十的Beta会发情。”为他做检测的医生的话仿佛还回响在他耳边，他连滚带爬地起身，将症状与自己的对比一番，不得不绝望地承认：他，松本润，一个经常被说“比Alpha还Alpha”的Beta，竟然发情了。

****02.** **

Beta自然是没有发情假期的，脸皮薄如松本更不可能主动将这件事说出口，于是第二天早上，被体内痒意折磨了一整晚，严重睡眠不足的他依然正常出门上班了。他克己惯了，无论什么情况都能很好地维持扑克脸——没人能看出，这个一脸冷静的帅哥正在饱受折磨。

——一晚没睡好，加上情欲上头，他连骨头都在痒；更可怕的是，他发现比起Alpha会有的易感期，他的情况似乎更偏向于Omega——前面已经什么都射不出来了，后面却依然空虚异常，他几乎都能感觉那个难以启齿的部位在一张一合，迫切期待着被填满。他的公寓里没有类似的性爱玩具，用手指又觉得羞耻，大腿内侧的皮肤都磨破了。闹钟响起时他有几分钟不知自己身在何方，大脑一片混沌，勉强洗了脸，被早上的微风一吹才清醒过来。

可另一个问题摆在眼前：发情期的身体诚实到不讲理——只是西裤的摩擦都能让他前端性器精神地挺立，他不得不隔几秒就扯扯西装下摆，为了遮掩，甚至找出了好久不用的公文包挡在身前。而与此同时，他的后穴正如同一个Omega一样流着水，渗出裤子只是时间问题。出门前他急匆匆在内裤里垫了几张纸巾，祈祷能在上班前买到大小合适的肛塞。他记得另一条街道有家卖这种用品的商店，特意绕了路去却没有找到，眼看马上就要迟到了，他只好放弃计划，往最近的地铁站赶。

正值上班高峰，小小的站台人头攒动。松本选了个人相对少的队伍排在最后，伸脖子往车来的方向张望，却忽然看到了一个熟悉的背影。

——全公司“最适合穿西装的男人”票选第一名，他曾经的学长，现在的上司，他从国中开始悄悄暗恋了这么多年的人。

樱井翔。

他们两家是邻居，樱井比他大两岁，一上高中立刻分化成了Alpha，迅速拔高的身材和越发锐利的气场都让彼时还是润包的他憧憬不已，每天放学都颠颠地从国中部跑去找樱井，黏着他，要他帮忙补习功课，如果樱井要踢球就抱着两人份的书包坐在球场边托腮看他，望过去的眼神直白得不得了。

——想成为和翔哥哥一样酷的Alpha。

——或者……做他唯一的Omega。

第二个当然是秘密。

然而现实令人沮丧，他最终成为了一个毫无特色的Beta，既无法与樱井翔势均力敌，也不可能被他标记——就算拥有那个薛定谔的发情期也不行。

真是糟糕透了。

列车在他发呆时缓缓进站，人群一拥而上，疑似樱井的人影也消失了。他被人流推着上了车，有点恍惚地站在摇摇晃晃的车厢里，久违地想一想——或者说允许自己想一想樱井。

虽说每天都能与那个人作为上下级见面，可曾经那种可以轻松打闹的关系，那样亲密温暖的时光，却早已一去不复返。年少时他不是没想过表白，可樱井是Alpha诶——拥有这个世界上极少数，体力与社会地位都占据绝对优势的性别，怎么想都是找个香香软软的Omega比较划算。和樱井进入同一家公司纯属巧合。松本心里有鬼，无论在公司还是私下都有意避开和樱井单独相处。樱井却似乎对此毫无察觉，成了他的直属上司后，他们接触的机会成倍增长。每当樱井认真地和他讨论方案，或是站在他身后，微微弯腰去看松本的电脑时，他近在咫尺的气息，两人时不时碰到的手臂都会让松本心跳加速，耳尖泛红。

不妙啊……

松本从喉咙里发出一声小小的呜咽，又迅速捂住嘴。他没想到发情期的身体居然如此敏感——仅仅是回忆樱井站在自己身边的画面就令他骨头都在痒。他腿一软——情动之下，爱液从后穴汹涌而出，那几张可怜的纸巾一定湿透了，很不舒服地黏在他的屁股上，有的甚至钻进了他的臀缝，微妙的摩擦感不仅无法缓解瘙痒，反而让空虚感成倍增长。他甚至能感觉到那张小口在缓慢蠕动，期待着将想象中的那个人吸入身体。

该死。

他向来不喜人挤人的环境，此时却站在人满为患的车厢中，情不自禁幻想起了自己正被好几个樱井翔围绕着——身后的樱井搂住了他的腰，他顺从地往后倒，仰起脖子，让前面的樱井凑过来亲吻他的脖子……

叮。

列车到站的声音把他拉回到现实。他走下站台，身边位置骤然空出，清凉的空调让他精神一振，松了一口气的同时又莫名失落。如果刚才那些都可以成真——

……怎么可能。

****03.** **

早上一番折腾，他在迟到前最后一分钟进了办公室。刚把包放在工位上，几分钟前还被他意淫的对象忽然出现，走路带风，经过松本时冲他丢下一句“十分钟后开会”，接着就脚步不停地冲出了门。

作为一个Beta松本闻不到他的信息素，但这并不妨碍他沉浸在樱井清爽的香水味里，在原地几乎发呆了整整五分钟，回过神来才发现已经没有时间让他去厕所换上新的纸巾了。会议通常是由好几个人轮流发言，松本坐在长桌最尾，难受地保持着正坐的姿势，尽量让自己专注于眼前的材料而不是湿漉漉黏糊糊的下半身。开始还好，可等到樱井开始做总结时，他绝望地发现：他所有的脑内幻想，都比不上真人哪怕百分之一的冲击力。

一直以来他对工作中的樱井翔都没什么抵抗力，现在他身体比平日敏感百倍，这种情况下再听那一把磁性的声音，才算是百分百理解了为什么会有Omega形容听樱井部长说话“耳朵会怀孕”。

松本彻底自暴自弃了。他往后一仰靠上椅背，光明正大地盯着正在发言的樱井——反正所有人都在看他——从头到脚，看了个彻底。

从锋利的眉毛到形状诱人的嘴唇。

从尖尖的下巴到系到第一颗扣子的衬衫。

从锁骨到背脊。

从腰到腿。

——我多想从他的嘴唇吻到下巴，把他装模作样的扣子撕开，脱下他的衬衫，抚摸他，也让他抚摸我的每一寸身体。

“好了，散会。”

梦幻一般的听讲时间结束，松本慌慌张张站起来，努力夹紧臀部，又注意着不让自己的姿势看起来太奇怪。经过樱井身边时他被叫住了，那人一边翻看手上的文件，头也不抬地快速交代他：“松本君一会儿把上次我们讨论的方案发给我一份，然后——” 他一抬眼就对上松本亮闪闪的上目线，一瞬间像是又看到了那个会亲亲密密叫他“翔くん”的小孩儿，竟有些恍惚了。

“部长？”现在的松本哪里受得了这样的凝视，赶紧提醒，一出声却又暴露了自己沙哑的嗓音。

“你生病了？”

樱井一把抓住他的手腕，感觉松本整个人抖了一下。

“吃药了吗？需不需要我送你去医院？”

手腕被碰到的一小块皮肤立刻开始发热，松本的脸颊染上红晕，原本就亮晶晶的眼里有水光浮起，身体也抖得越发厉害。

“我没有生病……”樱井探究的目光让他说话都不利索了，“我只是有点，有点……”

“……有点？”

樱井跟着他重复。

“有点……想去厕所！失礼了！”

他脸涨得通红，在樱井怀疑的目光中一溜烟跑了。

确定樱井没有跟来，他在洗手间门口踌躇了一下，眼看四周没人，他悄悄蹭到女士区域，在一个小袋子里取了一块卫生棉，又溜进男士区域的隔间换上。 

终于不用担心西裤湿透，他心情大好，回到工位打开电脑，盘算着上网把早上没有找到的东西买了。然而没等购物网页加载完全，聊天框却率先弹出一条消息。

——规规矩矩的“樱井”后面被松本擅自缀上了一个粉嫩的樱花贴图，每次他看见这个ID就心里一跳。

****“来我办公室一下。”** **

领导指示大过天，他立刻从座位上弹起来，身边同事奇怪地看了他一眼。

“松润你这是怎么了？”女孩子嘴里还含着一颗糖，说话含含糊糊的：“脸这么红……发烧了？”

松本心里一惊：“没什么……部长找我。”他避重就轻。

女生的神情立刻紧张起来。

“那你快去吧，老天保佑可千万别是方案又出了什么问题……”她愁眉苦脸，猛喝一口水咽下糖果：“我真的没有力气再改了！”松本勉强笑了笑——说实话，他倒是不介意樱井现在给他多分点儿任务转移注意力。

“别担心，”他安慰她，“部长应该还没看。”

他推门进入时樱井正在手帐上写什么，见到松本，他立刻站起来，两步走到他面前。

“你今天看起来很不对劲……发烧了吗？”他抬手去摸松本的额头，两人距离极近，松本一哆嗦，身体又像是被唤醒了一样开始发烫。他不由自主往后退，谁知樱井却顺着他的方向往前走了一步，又绕过他关上办公室门。他双手扶住松本的肩膀，低头去找他的眼睛。

“真的没事？”

“翔さん……”樱井不掩饰担心的目光让他眼眶发热，慌乱中，本该是私下里的称呼脱口而出。他懊恼地想要道歉，却在樱井惊喜的眼神中住了嘴。樱井松开扶在他肩上的手，下滑圈住他的手腕，牵着他来到办公桌前，自己则在抽屉里翻找起什么。松本有点不知所措地站着，见樱井拿出一盒感冒药。

“不……我真的没有感冒——”

他的辩解在樱井放下感冒药，转而将一个黑色物体举到他眼前时戛然而止。

——他早上没有买到的，肛塞。

“这是……”

浑身的血液全部冲到了脑子。

“翔さん……”惊慌加上羞耻，他的声音不由自主带了哭腔。樱井依然是那副镇定，甚至是悠然自得的样子。他抬手松了松领带，绕到松本面前，嘴角含笑。

“润……”他将松本困在自己和桌子之间，凑到松本耳边，嘴唇贴上他的耳廓。

“先别说话，让我猜猜——虽然说作为Beta这种事很少见，可是你今天的表现真的很奇怪……”不需要信息素，樱井强大的Alpha气场足够让松本腿软到无法站立。他控制不住地后倒，被樱井搂住腰，带进怀里。

“——体温高得不正常，和我说两句话就脸红，不敢看我，刚才你又亲自确认了不是感冒……”

他的手滑到松本的腰臀间，引来怀里人一阵颤抖的呜咽。他扶着松本的肩膀，稍微拉开一点距离，仔仔细细打量松本的脸，后者则在这样的目光中羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

“我想了又想，觉得不会再有别的可能了……润，你这是，发情了？”

****04.** **

樱井翔从小就属于心思比较重的那一类人。

他很早就喜欢松本润，分化之前就认定非他不可，就算松本被确认为Beta后他也没觉得哪里不好——想和谁在一起与性别有关系吗？他和松本润一样去查了资料时，也知道了那个薛定谔的发情期。他没告诉松本自己知道这个，怕他听了不高兴，但心里其实抱了相当大的期待。青春期的男孩子都喜欢讨论些有的没的，他的自信满满和一腔热血在听松本念叨了几次Omega完美的屁股后遭受了沉重打击，而在他犹豫的期间中，松本的气场也越发夸张，甚至比一般Alpha有过之无不及，让樱井开始怀疑：也许比起Alpha，松本确实更适合找个美丽可爱的Omega。

但他还是喜欢松本润。

他费尽心思将松本调到自己的部门，平日暗中从和他关系好的同事中打听出他的日常行程，开不了口又舍不得放手。好在上天眷顾他——百分之十的概率，Beta一生也许仅仅一次的发情期，居然真的发生在了松本身上。松本的支支吾吾证实了他的推测，他欣喜若狂，毫不犹豫地抱紧了松本——松本难得一见的软弱一面让他压抑多年的独占欲和恶劣因子完全爆发了。

他想了多年的人被他抱在怀里，闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，身体烫得要命。也许是真的很难受，他甚至无意识地去蹭樱井，裤子前端慢慢渗出水渍。

“翔くん…”

见樱井迟迟没有动作，他终于哭了出来。

完蛋了啊。

脑内最后一点自制力也被这一声全部打碎——就算松本润不爱他，就算他的主动仅仅出于生理需要………

他扶着松本的后脑勺，将嘴唇贴上去。

他不会再放他走了。

他舔着松本的脖子，把人压在墙上，从后面进入了他。松本来之前已经流了很多水了，整条内裤都湿乎乎的，被樱井剥下来甩到地上。他趴在墙上，两条又白又直的长腿泛着粉，白衬衫堪堪悬在屁股上，粉色的小口若隐若现。

“我有点好奇……”樱井不许他自己摸前面，两指在已经打开的穴里长驱直入，抠挖的同时还要逼问松本此时的感受。

“Beta发情——是类似于Alpha，还是像Omega比较多一点？”

敏感点被手指触到，松本脑袋一片空白，完全不明白樱井在说什么。

“什么……呜……”

“这有什么不明白的……”

他听见樱井嘟囔一声，随即臀部被抵上一个硬物，樱井两根手指拉开他的穴口，将自己一口气全部塞进了他的身体。

“就拿现在来说：润是比较想干别人呢，还是说——”

他握着松本的腰，把他顶得往前一扑。

“……更想要被操？”

****05.** **

一晚没睡好加上樱井做得太狠，松本在射过一次之后就晕倒了。他醒来时发现自己已经在家中床上，被清洁好，换了睡衣塞在被子里。

“呜……”刚起身他就忍不住呻吟出声——樱井在走之前还不忘贴心地将那个黑色的肛塞塞进了他屁股里，一动就戳得他泪水涟涟。床头放了张樱井留下的纸条，写着他已经给他批了一周假期，又说自己这几天需要出差，让松本在他回来前照顾好自己。 

……说得好像樱井翔有多会照顾人似的.

说不好是为了证明自己还是赌气，第二天他无视了樱井的批假，又去上班了。为了不弄湿裤子他没有取掉肛塞，然而这东西属于Omega专用，市面上没有专门为beta制作的型号。Beta的敏感点比Omega的浅，松本几乎每走一步都会被顶到，用上了全部自制力才没在人群面前直接腿软跪地。

但他的异常依然被察觉了——于是当出差的樱井终于回到酒店，打开公司论坛页面时，第一条映入眼帘的就是一行加红标粗的大字：“弱柳扶风眼含水光——论今日企划部比Omega还要令人心神荡漾的松本润君” 。

樱井翔：……

昨日松本晕倒后他才发现自己做得有点过火——就算退一万步，他的行为也可以称得上是乘人之危。松本润这么骄傲敏感的一个人，等情欲褪去后发现从小一起长大的人居然对他抱有这样的心思，一定会大发雷霆。他越想越害怕——怕松本醒来会生气，会和他翻脸，最坏的可能是干脆再也不见。思来想去，他一咬牙，通知助理把出差行程提前，留了张纸条后就逃跑了。

然而他的这点心虚在发现松本不仅没有待在家里，还去公司到处招花惹草（误）后全部消失。一向镇定的樱井部长此时恨不得抛下手里所有事情直接飞回去。 不过就像之前说过的那样——他心思重又想得多，在知道松本的发情期会持续一周后，出发前上网订了一个对omega来说都有点大的按摩棒快递去松本家，现在物流信息显示已经被签收了。

他打电话过去，哄着不太清醒的松本答应了phone sex——开着手机和电脑的摄像头，他一边欣赏松本陷入情欲的脸和身体，一边在这边教松本如何给自己扩张。松本被他的声音撩得不行，按摩棒还没进去就率先去了一次。被樱井看着他又觉得羞耻，沾着润滑液的手指在后穴抠挖半天，戳着敏感点高潮了好几次樱井还说不行扩张不够。松本急了，也不耐烦听他的，撅起屁股拿了按摩棒就往身体里塞，放进去之后又哭着说太大了。

明明暗暗的屏幕里，松本细得要命的腰和水蜜桃一样的臀看得樱井气血上涌，一边撸动自己的性器一边诱哄松本快点打开按摩棒的开关。松本戴着耳机，樱井的喘息传来时仿佛是把他的耳朵含在了嘴里。他像是被蛊惑了一般，按照那人的指示把遥控器调到了最大档位。

开始震动后他只觉眼前白光一闪，前面后面同时到了高潮。他哭得满脸是泪，高潮后的身体极度敏感，他却没有力气把按摩棒拔出，只能趴在床上，任它将自己操到神智不清。在前端已经射不出来的情况下他又空高潮了好几次，床单上全是黏糊的体液。最后按摩棒顺着淫水一起滑出穴口，目前为止最疯狂的性爱让他已经丢掉了羞耻心，樱井让他离摄像头近一点他就挪动身体，将臀部贴近手机，给那个人看他已经合不上的小穴。

之后几天樱井都没联系他 ，松本作为傲娇大户拉不下脸主动找人，只能自己生闷气。 他疑心樱井这就是典型的上完就跑，可暗恋人家这么久，他的心早就有了自己的主张，想方设法替樱井辩解。

——也许他真的喜欢你呢？

——喜欢我为什么这么多年都不说？

——你不是也没说吗？

——……

这种辩论注定没结果——说白了他还是舍不得否定樱井翔，舍不得替他可怜的爱情画上句号。

樱井回来的那天他心烦意乱，却莫名其妙被点名，坐上了去机场接他的车。

他的发情期还没结束，前面垫着卫生巾后面塞着肛塞，坐在后座每十分钟干高潮一次，到了机场已经腿软到无法站立。一双手在他觉得快要倒下时扶住了他的胳膊——樱井远远就看到了脚步虚浮的松本，几乎是冲过来把他拎到自己身边，留下行李箱可怜巴巴地呆在原地，被好心的同事一起拿了过来。

“啊谢谢谢谢……”

樱井接过箱子，不动声色地搂住松本的腰。他用“还有其他事情要办”打发走了其他人，带着松本径直回了自己家。被他搂住时松本就无法忍耐了，樱井刚关上门他就扑了上去，迫不及待抱住他，整个人都埋进他怀里。樱井一把接住，抱着人好好亲了一遍。两人还没到卧室就面对面做了一回，稍稍满足后樱井才把人抱进卧室，仔仔细细地玩他。

Beta不像Omega水那么多，但甬道更加紧致，高潮时内壁夹得樱井又痛又爽，身下人眼神都失焦了还在喃喃着求操。于是他也就不再怜惜，在松本雪白的屁股上啪啪打出好几个红红的手掌印。

“润真的好热好紧……”他不吝啬地赞叹，低下头去和松本接吻，缠住小舌吮吸一番，又去舔他敏感的上颚。他捏着松本的下巴不让他闭上嘴，直到有口涎从他的嘴角流出。

“发情期什么的……真的很厉害啊。”他去揉松本的脑袋，却被一把推开。

“怎么了？”

两人的下体还连在一起，松本一动他就嘶了一声，拖着手腕把想跑的人拽回来。松本被他无意间的话戳中了心事，委屈得眼睛都红了。

“所以这对你来说就是这样吗——”他努力不让自己哽咽，“在你找到命定Omega之前，会发情的Beta就是代替品，偶尔来一次也无所谓？”

樱井皱起眉毛。

“你怎么会这么想？”

“不然呢？”松本反问，“这么多年你从来没有对我表示过什么，直到这次……”他咬着嘴唇，委屈得说不下去。

樱井又气又急，一把抓住他的手腕：“那是因为我知道如果错过这次我可能就没有机会了！”

他平复了一下气息，盯着松本的眼睛。

“你一直表现得对Omega更感兴趣，而发情期是你唯一会渴望Alpha多过Omega的时候——没错，你分化时我研究过这个，”他看着松本不可置信的表情——虽然这种情况和他想象中的完全不一样——自暴自弃地表白，“从你分化的那天起……不，还要更早一些，我就已经喜欢上你了。”

他去抚摸松本的脸。

“可是你呢？你怎么想？你……”他好久没有这么紧张，心跳大声到他觉得松本可以听见。

“……你喜欢我吗？”

回答他的，是松本的亲吻和眼泪。

****-END-** **


End file.
